Adeste Fideles
by michelcz
Summary: Christmas story. What will happen during the Christmas mass? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Adeste Fideles**

Author : Michelcz

Disclaimer : CSI doesn't belong to me. It's complete all, Anthony E. Zuciker.

Spoiler: 1x15, Table Stakes

Characters: Catherine Willows, Gil Grissom

* * *

A/N: I decided to name that story after the most famous Christmas carol. This one particular song has been part of my life for last ten years. I sing it every year at Christmas concert with my 'high school choir' even though I finished high school five years ago.

This story is dedicated to Jen who managed to persuade me to sign up for the December challenge.

* * *

**_Adeste Fideles laeti triumphantes;  
Venite, venite in Bethlehem;  
Natum videte regem angelorum._**

_+++ flashback +++_

_Catherine and he walked into the diner where they met Jim. He called them that he needed them there. Where they came into the dinner they found a reason for his call. He had been watching the 'couple' who had been their main suspect in the crime which was committed a few days ago. _

_"Jim …", said Gil when they walked into a restaurant. _

_"Hey. We got the whole place clocked. Keeping an eye on the Haynes _

_couple. Sheriff doesn't want them skipping town," he answered him._

_"And neither do we. We have a strong suspicion Portia Richmond is _

_Dead," Gil told him with sparks in his eyes._

_He felt how Catherine suddenly froze. Even though he was standing very close to her, he knew she is going soon to try to find a position where she would be able to relax. She did as he predicted. She stepped one foot back to him. He has been feeling at the moment how she had sighed. He allowed her needed relaxation. He had smelled a shampoo from the hair of beautiful strawberry blond woman. He needed to bend his head a bit more. He was close to love of his life. _

_They watched the Haynes from this position. They both were comfortable. They had watched the couple as they got up to leave. Amanda Haynes draped her coat over a stole on a chair. She kissed Patrick and turned to grab her coat but she picked up both coats. Then she headed out the door._

_"Did you see that?" asked Catherine guys beside her._

_"They're on the grift," Grissom simply said._

_"She took that fur from right under their noses."_

_"Hi. May we check your coats?" asked he._

_+++ end of flashback +++_

**_Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus, dominum!_**

Gil Grissom was sitting in his office with his head in the hands. He was doing something what he never did. He had been daydreaming. At least everything around him looks like a dream. A dream which became a true. His long life dream about his life with Catherine and her daughter Lindsey, his little butterfly.

After the Haynes' case everything happened so quickly. He had been home only for several moments when he heard a knock on his door. He was very surprised when he had found that his visitor wasn't no one other than one certain strawberry blond chic, Catherine Willows. It wasn't so unusual that she turned up on his door step, especially in times before her divorce from Eddie.

He was surprised but very good surprised. It felt so different. He had felt the changes in his gut. He opened the door and it was the moment when everything in his life changed. Changed so much but he love it from the first minute.

**_En, grege relicto, humiles ad cunas,  
Vocati pastores approperant;  
Et nos ovanti gradu festinemus._**

She surprised him with her actions. After he invited her in, she told him to sit down back on a couch and be quiet during the time she talked. She also told him that she need to have all his attention. The things, which are between them, must be sorted out. The things had been fought down for many years


	2. Chapter 2

She had been looking searchingly into his eyes for a few minutes. They both were silent. They needed to find balance for the most important talk in their friendship. She was there for a finale talk with him. Now, It was everything or nothing. She knew that she couldn't give him room to back off one more time. She corned him as if she was doing it with their suspects. He loved this Catherine Willows and he had fallen in love with her again in the moment when he saw her determined look.

She was so persistent like his mother. She was able to draw him out and spill the beans. She couldn't say if he was more scared of her or her rejection. She loved him dearly before he was able to form it into his own words.

One sentence is going to pound in his mind for the rest of his life. The life which was so poor and unchallenging without her.

"Gil Grissom, please, don't forget about it for the rest of your life. You can write somewhere where you will be able to see it every second, minute, day, simply every moment of your life that I love you. Yeah, I, Catherine Willows, love you, Gilbert Grissom, with all my heart. Even more you're loved by another Willows, Lindsey. She loves you like her dad. You're a dad whom she had next to her all her time from the moment she was born."

"Catherine, I love you, too. But now, please, shut up!"

Last thing he could remember from that evening, is that he had been kissing her senseless.

**_Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus, dominum!_**

Everything had really changed even though they started dating slowly. They have known each other over fifteen years. They need to be sure that everything is going to work how they want it. They were able to discover the safe land between them and they needed to be sure with everything in their lives, especially Catherine when it came to Lindsey. Even though she knew how much Gil loves her daughter.

He had been seen with the gleam in his eye's. The lab was full of rumor mill about his life, especially love life. He heard several people who wasn't aware that he overheard them. He knew how much lab lived for the speculations. He was a supervisor one of the main shift after all and so he knew how they worked in these cases. They had loved to gossip about everyone from the shift and the lab. He wasn't concern about it.

**_Adeste Fideles laeti triumphantes;  
Venite, venite in Bethlehem;  
Natum videte regem angelorum_**

It had been months from the Haynes' case and he had been so grateful for it. He was glad that it all happened. Everything seems to go in a blur. He was lucky that he could be with woman like Cath. Now, there was time for the main action of his life. He had been preparing for several months to do it. He was glad that he had a help in Lindsey.


	3. Chapter 3

When Lindsey found, they started dating, she was absolutely excited about it. He wanted to ring every one whom she knew. She wanted badly to shout to the whole world how she was happy. Her favorite uncle Gil was suddenly more with her and her mom than was in the case of theirs parents marriage. Especially when she saw her mom with smile on the face almost every day even if she was a tired after hard day.

Lindsey and he had agreed that they will prepare the biggest surprise of Catherine's Willows life. They had been thinking about the best time for it until they had discovered how much Catherine loves Christmas. They decided that it will be the best time for it. So everything headed to Christmas Eve. The part of Christmas which was loved by everyone on the world. Everyone was happy and with theirs families. They figured out it would be the moment for change in Willows' women lives.

**Venite****, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus, dominum!**

It all happened during Midnight Christmas mass. Lindsey knew in which church they're going to attend the mass. He needed to check it with the father and prepared him for small interruption during the ceremony. He was prepared for everything. Despite his faith in his girlfriend he had been afraid she could have told him no. He had been so afraid of the rejection cause he had believed she could have someone better in her life than him.

It all happened during the mass how he'd planned for long four months. They came into the church in the right time. So Gil led his women to the row where they should sit. It was precisely in a half of church. Catherine was surprised that they were sitting there but she didn't say anything. She knew that something was up from the looks which were flying between his daughter and Gil. But she never expected the thing which happened in the moment when choir started to sing the old song Oh come all you faithful in its original version. Beautiful bright voices were heard when Gil caught her hand and popped the question.

"Catherine Willows, you're love of my life. You know me better than I, and even though I can be very mean bastard. You're always stick with me. Will you marry me? Will you allow me to be a part of your and Lindsey's life?"

She was shocked and didn't know what to tell him even though her brain had been screaming yes.

"By the way, I've got a permission to propose you from your daughter," he added with wink.

In that moment she started gaping like a fish. Now, she didn't know what to say. She was absolutely numb.

"My dear, please, stop gaping. It doesn't suit you. And be so good as to answer me."

"Of course, that I will marry you, bugman. I love you so much. I had been dreaming about it from the moment when I saw you for the first time," she squealed loudly. The whole church heard her and chuckled at the embarrassment of young woman when she realized where she is.

"It's all your fault, Gil Grissom. I am never going to live it down," she told him shyly.

"You will be able to live it down. By the way, you need to receive your award for your bravery."

He told her during the moment when he was slipping an engagement ring on her ring finger. When she looked down on her hand she could see a platinum ring with princess cut diamond in the center and four small pink brilliants on each side of the diamond. It was the ring which they both saw during their first real date. She could remember that she pointed at it and told him that it's an engagement ring of her dreams. He didn't forget it. She was blissfully happy.

It was on the Christmas Eve when her life changed forever. She had been listening the choir and one magic song with loves of her life by her side. Lindsey Willows and Gil Grissom.

**Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus,  
Venite, adoremus, dominum!**


End file.
